The Same Blood
by Pigy190
Summary: It's the final battle and Draco Malfoy can't wait to kill Hermione Granger. But what happens when he finds out she bleeds red blood just like he does? note: no death.


**Disclaimer I own nothing. Though I want Draco Malfoy.. want want want... Moving on...**

**Enjoy!**

**______________________________________________________**

This was it. The Final Battle. And this time the Dark Lord and his followers would win. Draco Malfoy was sure of it. There was no way Saint Potter, the blood-traitor, and the little mudblood would ever beat the Dark Lord. Draco laughed at the thought of it.

Around the rest of Slytherin looked alarmed for the source of the sound and shook their heads when they found it. Draco Malfoy had gone crazy in their eyes. Though he was once the Slytherin Prince many Slytherins wouldn't talk to him now that he was a full blown Death Eater. A Death Eater obsessed with killing a certain mudblood.

Sure Hermione Granger was an extraordinary witch, but she was still a mudblood so it didn't matter, she should be take care of. The Dark Lord had granted him this one request: he was the only one with permission to kill Hermione Granger.

Draco laughed again. Finally he was going to get her back for everything. For beating him in school all these years. For all the taunts she had thrown at him. For touching him.

For hitting him.

Eagerly he awaited the Dark Lord's signal. All around him there was panic as teachers tried to evacuate the school. He sat and watched. Waiting.

Finally he heard it. The Dark Lord calling for Harry Potter. His time had come. He was finally going to kill the mudblood.

Grinning he rushed out of the Slytherin common room. Death Eaters pointed him in the right way along with terrified students he tortured.

There she was up ahead fighting Death Eaters, trying to keep her precious weasel safe. He laughed again, giddy. So close.

She saw him coming and threw up a shield stopping him from coming closer. He grew angry. She yelled at weasel to go and find Potter. She would finish him off. Draco scoffed. No mudblood would ever finish off a Malfoy.

Without warning he was free of the shield and she was attacking him. His curses missed while hers slashed his robes spraying his pure blood everywhere.

Finally one of his curses struck her arm. Blood went everywhere. Mixing with his. Red. Bloody red.

She stunned him. Draco stared. She had bested him. A mudblood had bested him. Again. She ran before the curse lifted. When it finally did she was gone. Draco ran towards the door slipping in blood.

He cursed her stupid blood for cause him to slip then stopped. He had bled too. He glanced around. Red. All of it red. He couldn't tell which was hers and which was his.

The realization knocked the breath out of him. She was a better witch and her blood was the same as his. He could tell no difference. If he met her on the street he would know _no difference_. He would most likely mistake her for a pureblood he hadn't met though they were rare. Yet here he was trying to kill her for something he couldn't recognize her as without her help.

He had to find her. She who had shattered his world because of her blood. He ran through the halls, head reeling. There she was.

And there Potter was. Dead. Draco was floored for the second time. The Dark Lord had won. No. Yet the proof was there. Potter. Dead. Potter. Gone?

The fighting broke out again as the light had hope again. Hermione. He had to find her. A Death Eater shot a killing curse at her. Draco killed him easily. He was the only one allowed to kill her.

And he wouldn't. He tried to get close to her but was thrown back as she fought other Death Eaters.

Then, without warning it was over. The Dark Lord was dead. It was finally over. The Dark Lord had lost.

Hermione ran over to her friends. Hugging. Crying. Happy. He wished he could join her, though he knew she would curse him if she tried.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see his father and mother. Before he could read the expression on his father's face his mother engulfed him in a bone crushing hug.

They went to the Great Hall with other survivors. Why weren't they running?

Potter looked over their way. Draco tensed waiting for the explosion. Instead he nodded. Draco stared at his parents and his mother nodded back.

His mother explained how she had lied to the Dark Lord in exchange for news on him. His mother had helped bring down the Dark Lord. And his father was still at her side.

For the second time that day, Draco's world came crashing down around him.

Suddenly Loony Lovegood said something and pointed at something. And Potter and his friends were gone again. For once, nobody noticed, or cared, that the three Malfoy's were huddled in a corner.

It wasn't until hours later, while he was walking the halls instead of celebrating, that he saw her again. He called her name. She spun around, slipping her hand into her pocket where he knew her wand was.

"I'm sorry." He told her. She stared at him not saying anything. Finally she relaxed and too a step toward him. Draco held his breath as she hugged him. Slowly wrapping his arms around her.

"Thank you. You saved my life." she whispered the words into his ear so quietly he almost didn't hear them. Draco smiled slightly. A real smile for the first time since he was five.

"Anytime." He answered. She looked up at him and smiled, still wrapped in his arms. She giggled.

"I don't think that will be necessary ever again." He laughed. With a final hug she left.

~*~

Over the years, he heard about her. Her achievements, her marriage, her children's births. He filed each occasion away as his went through the movements of his own life. He married a blond pureblood, Astoria Greengrass, and had a son, Scorpius, around the same time Hermione Weasley had a daughter, Rose. He heard of her. But he never saw her.

Until Scorpius was going to Hogwarts. Nineteen years after the end of the war. Nineteen years after he saved Hermione Granger's life.

He saw her there surrounded my her husband, Potter, Potter's wife, and all their children. She looked over and saw him, smiling slightly. He watched as she said good-bye to her children as he said good-bye to Scorpius.

After the train left, he saw her shoo Weasley on and head towards him. He turned to Astoria and told her to go ahead. She smiled, kissed him and left. She knew his history with Hermione.

"Why?" She asked when she reached him. Draco smirked.

"Why what?" he asked. He watched as the anger flashed in her eyes. Just like when they were at Hogwarts. Just like the first time he saw her here on the Hogwarts Express.

"Why did you save my life, Malfoy?"

"Draco." he corrected. He could almost hear her grin her teeth together. Even after all these years, even though he no longer hated the bushy haired Gryffindor, he still enjoyed riling her up.

"Why did you save my life, _Draco_?" she asked. Draco stared at her, all traces a smirk gone.

"We bleed the same blood." He answered. Hermione stared at him shocked.

"Good-bye, Hermione." Smirking once again he appereated away. Hermione kept staring at the spot he'd disappeared from for another five minutes before shaking her head and appereating home still thinking of what he'd said. She couldn't believe it had taken him that long to figure it out. Then again, she wasn't sure Draco Malfoy had ever seen a muggleborn bleed before that night. Hermione laughed.

_We bleed the same blood._

_________________________________________________________

**A**

**/N: Yes. I tried to kill off Draco, but I couldn't. I just couldn't. so the story took a slightly different turn than I expected but I like it. And for all we know, it really could have happened. hehe**

**Review? PLEASE?**


End file.
